particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir James Chisem
Regarded by many as the father of modern Dorvik, derided by many others as a traitor, Sir James Chisem is one of the most controversial figures in Dorvish political history. He was born in 1990 in Balderstone (which came under the jurisdiction of Central Government) into a lower middle class family. In 2011 he graduated from the Piso Institute of Political Science in Langton recieving distinctions in the history of ideas and modern diplomacy. In 2018, after seven years service in the newly formed Dorvish People's Militia, where he reached the rank of Regional Warrant Officer, Chisem along with David Taylor formed the Centrist Coalition Party which became the largest party in the Assembly after the 2026 elections. The party under Chisem's guidance adopted a green and moderately social democratic agenda and in 2031 Chisem was elected as the second ever President of the Free Dorvish Republic. He was ousted from this position in 2036 by a far right coalition led by the NDU and the old Dorvish Conservative Party. In 2038, Chisem was charged and found guilty of accepting funds from foreign sources, which was banned under Dorvish law. Despite his pleads to be executed, he was lashed and then exiled. Chisem was granted citizenship in Rutania, Davostan, Kirlawa and Dundorf. In exile he spent time travelling between these four nations and essentially acted as an opposition to Fascist rule in Dorvik. In Communist Dundorf he spent time working for the Alorian and Kirlawan based automobile company Xpress, trying to work out contracts on their behalf. In 2043 he was once again granted citizenship in Dorvik and re-took the helm of the Green Reform Party (later Green Democrats) which he led for nearly 17 years before taking a backseat as Party Chairman. In 2060 when the party split due to internal fighting the then 70-year old Chisem began work on several books including: An Insight into the Mating Rituals of the Lesser Spotted Kwombongo Bird, Peter and I, The Open Assembly, The Birth of A Nation, Biography of Sqn Leader Terrance Lancashire: Flying Free, The Butcher: A Psycological Profile of General Carter. However it was the 2070 published: Let's Fix This Broken Democracy: The Lies and Hipocracy of the Modern Republic which became, and still is recognised today, as his seminal work. It provided a framework for the Green Coalition which was formed under the guidance of Rear Admiral Teppid. The book departed from Chisems previous social democratic thinking and has led him to be hailed as the: Father of modern Dorvish libertarianism. In 2080 he published his Autobiography: From Fairfax to Dunburg in which he compared his own personal and political development with the development of Dorvik as a nation. He died in 2092 at the age of 102, a year after witnessing Admiral Teppid's winning election as the send Green President.His books are still bestsellers. Famous quotes "The Conservitives seem to only allow memebership to rich landowners!" "Freedom in Kurmal? It can only be achieved through patient diplomacy!" "Nobody wants a return to the Central Government, so start working together or pack your bags" Category:Dorvish people